mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Enforcer
Background Some jobs need preparation. This further increase the difficultly. Rob an Electronics Store will be a job that you will need to redo a lot in later stage as they give Computer Set-Up, Untraceable Cell Phone and Concealable Camera, which are needed (in large quantities) in the Capo, Consigliere, Underboss, Boss and El Cacique tier jobs. Enforcer covers levels 13-17. |} Job Tier Mastery Money Plate Bonus: '''- 5% on property purchases. Collections Cigars '''Bonus: +2 Energy Boost: Fixer (-8 job energy costs) Spade Flush Bonus: +2 Stamina Boost: Sting Grenade (+20 attack skill) Billiard Balls Bonus: ''' 1 Stamina '''Boost: Bouncer (+27 robbing defense skill) Boss Fight - Confront Agostino Cleto Your connection has decided to cut you out of his dealings. * Risk: $ Payout: * $(0.18% Cash on hand) * +(1.4*Energy) Experience Requires: * 20% of Total Energy * 16 My Mafia members * x9, x3, x2, x2 Jobs Getaway Cruiser x3 Tommy Gun x10 Grenade x10 |Payout 1 = 115,000 |Payout 2 = 115,000 |Payout 3 = 115,000 |Experience 1 = 35 |Experience 2 = 35 |Experience 3 = 35 |Mastery 1 = 18% |Mastery 2 = 17% |Mastery 3 = 16% |Currency = $ |Loot = }} *Original name is Smuggle Across the Border Chain Gun x2 Armored Sedan x2 |Payout 1 = 55,200 |Payout 2 = 55,200 |Payout 3 = 55,200 |Experience 1 = 25 |Experience 2 = 25 |Experience 3 = 25 |Mastery 1 = 6% |Mastery 2 = 5% |Mastery 3 = 4% |Currency = $ |Loot = Armored Truck }} Town Car x1 Liquor x20 |Payout 1 = 517,500 |Payout 2 = 517,500 |Payout 3 = 517,500 |Experience 1 = 41 |Experience 2 = 41 |Experience 3 = 41 |Mastery 1 = 21% |Mastery 2 = 20% |Mastery 3 = 19% |Currency = $ }} Set of Tokens x20 Set of Cards x20 |Payout 1 = 690,000 |Payout 2 = 690,000 |Payout 3 = 690,000 |Experience 1 = 38 |Experience 2 = 38 |Experience 3 = 38 |Mastery 1 = 21% |Mastery 2 = 20% |Mastery 3 = 19% |Currency = $ }} Tommy Gun x10 Getaway Cruiser x3 Wiretap Device x1 |Payout 1 = 2,300,000 |Payout 2 = 2,300,000 |Payout 3 = 2,300,000 |Experience 1 = 52 |Experience 2 = 52 |Experience 3 = 52 |Mastery 1 = 21% |Mastery 2 = 20% |Mastery 3 = 19% |Currency = $ }} Delivery Truck x2 Bullet Proof Vest x3 Tommy Gun x5 |Payout 1 = 333,500 |Payout 2 = 333,500 |Payout 3 = 333,500 |Experience 1 = 29 |Experience 2 = 29 |Experience 3 = 29 |Mastery 1 = 18% |Mastery 2 = 17% |Mastery 3 = 16% |Currency = $ |Loot = Computer Set-Up Untraceable Cell Phone Concealable Camera }} Sedan x2 Firebomb x4 .45 Revolver x2 |Payout 1 = 299,000 |Payout 2 = 299,000 |Payout 3 = 299,000 |Experience 1 = 25 |Experience 2 = 25 |Experience 3 = 25 |Mastery 1 = 15% |Mastery 2 = 14% |Mastery 3 = 13% |Currency = $ }} Jobs preparation Getaway Cruiser x5 Chain Gun x10 |Payout 1 = |Payout 2 = |Payout 3 = |Experience 1 = 14 |Experience 2 = 14 |Experience 3 = 14 |Mastery 1 = 15% |Mastery 2 = 14% |Mastery 3 = 13% |Currency = $ |Loot = Wiretap Device x1 }} Category:Enforcer Category:New York Category:New York Jobs Category:Job Prerequisites Category:Jobs